User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 1 Episode 27
Title: The Final Road-Down Part 1 (Yes, FINAL of Season one of Hunger Games Simulator, The Hunger Games Simulator have a surprise after this blog!) Starring Roles: Eric Cartman Dipper Pines Efreet Ranger And NepalRawr Appearances: Steve Darwin Watterson Gumball Watterson Timmy Turner Nutty the Squirrel Giggles the Chipmunk Mabel Pines And Wendy Testaburger *We see a bus on the road, the cast of the episode is singing* Everybody: The trip is going to be fun, fun, fun. Fun, fun, fun, fun fun fun. The trip is going down, down, down. And we will get lots of crowns! *Efreet is bus driver, he whistles to the others singing* *Steve is singing along, tho depressed tone, Darwin and Gumball sits together, singing, Timmy is reading the lyrics of the song as he sings along, Nutty and Giggles holds hands as they sing together, Dipper and Mabel dance and sings, dat dancing tho, and Eric sits next to Wendy* Cartman: Hey Wendy! Look at me! *Cartman opens the bus window* WOO HOO! YAY! WOO HOO! LOOK AT ME! Dipper: Cartman!? QUIT! Quit now, ya might... Cartman: What? WHOOPS! WOAH! *Falls off the bus, as he gets hit by a car* Dipper: OMG! They killed Cartman! Nepal: Rawr-Rawr-Rawr! RAAAA! Efreet: Nepal! Be quiet back there! Nepal: Ra-Nah! Rawr? *Spots a dangerous sign on the road, meaning stop* RAWR! Rawr-rawr! R... RAWR!! Efreet: I TOLD YA... Knock it off! *Bus suddenly bumps* WOAH! Nepal: RAWR! *Gets hit in the head by a knife, which Dipper had for trying to add butter to his sandwich* RAWR! Ugh... *Nepal died* Dipper: GASPS! *Covers mouth* Nepal died too! Efreet: What!? DID somebody die!? Man somebody dies, ya better tell me! Dipper: LOOK OUT! *Points forward* Efreet: *Sees forward on road* HUH!? AAAAH! *Is a bridge which is a wooden ramp actually, so it is where the bus fly upwards thx to it, all screams of fear* *Dipper flies around inside the bus, and he gets killed off, k killed off uh by... U know, the speed of the bus made his skin fly away, only be a skeleton now, he fall into pieces and Mabel screams of fear about seeing her own brother dead* *Over them, a plane is flying, they hit the plane, causing the plane to fly down and crash land, exploding on the ground, also it causes the bus to fly down as well* Everybody: YAAAAAH! :O Steve: Sigh, goodbye cruel world! *Jumps off the bus but by that, the bus people better notice, it didn't* SEE YAAAAA! *Steve isn't shown anymore and also as we see, he isn't with them anymore, probably died by crash landing too* Giggles: OMG!!! *Flies out by window due to speed* NOOOO! *She died too <:(* *Bus spins around, everybody screams of fear as they gets closer to camera, and screen suddenly turns black as we hear a crashing sound, it is of course ending here* Narrator: *He says the subtitles shown in the screen* To be continued... Winner: ? Narrator: Who survived? I don't know, YOU don't know, but we will, however, WHO will be the winner in Part Two? WHO will survive? Who will die? Don't miss, find it out in next episode of: "The Hunger Games Simulator Show!" The End! *The End! Yes, however, first time unknown winning, sorry that it IS like Happy Trails, i TRY to make it more interesting btw ok? Ok The End!* Category:Blog posts